


A Little Talk

by charmed_seconds



Series: A Snake and a Lion [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eating Disorder, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hurting Harry is baffled by Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Talk

Fat!

                Pudgy!

                Disgusting!

                Pathetic!

                Imperfect!

                Harry gagged as he forced his fingers down his throat, urging to get that last part of Shepard’s Pie out of his stomach. The self-depressing chants echoing in his mind. His eyes squeezed shut as he felt the bile crawl up his throat before it landed in the toilet.

                “Potter!”

                Harry whirled around, his eyes wide as he heard the soft spoken, “Bloody hell.”

                Gaining his composure, Harry narrowed his eyes, “Leave me alone Malfoy,”

                Draco looked at the supposed savior, “What in Merlin’s name are you doing?” he asked as he reached over and flushed the toilet, “Merlin, its rank. Well, am I going to get an answer or what?”

                “Why does it matter to you Malfoy?” spat Harry.

                Draco knelt and used a napkin to wipe the spittle from Harry’s chin, “Because Potter, I don’t picture the person who supposed to save my arse on his knees vomiting in the loo,” A smirk spread on Draco’s face, “Nor do I want to taste vomit when I kiss you senseless,”

                Harry blinked as he watched Draco stand, “I advise you get better Potter, or I’ll drag you to Madam Pomfrey myself. You truly can’t lose any more weight.”

                “But-“

                “2 weeks Potter, if I find you in this predicament again, I’ll go on my word. And if not, I’ll give you a reward.”

                Harry watched mutely as the door swung shut and tried to wrap his mind on what just happened.


End file.
